The Molecular Oncology Training Program is a unique project at Washington University School of Medicine, designed to train graduate students and postgraduate scientists in interdisciplinary research relevant to cancer biology. From 2006 to 2010, this program supported 1 predoctoral student and 4 postdoctoral scientists each year through NIH funds, and an additional 6 predoctoral students through Siteman Cancer Center funds. The program provides 2 yrs of support for trainees to conduct laboratory research in 1 of 21 laboratories of highly experienced and productive faculty mentors. Furthermore the program includes a required spring didactic course in cancer biology, with emphasis on adult oncology or pediatric oncology in alternate years. Trainees participate in a cancer-related journal club in the fall of each year. Moreover, trainees also participate in a Clinical/Translatioal Mentoring Program each fall, occupying 1/2 day each month in one of eight areas of oncology: Medical, Radiation, Gynecologic, Pathologic, Radiologic, or Surgical Oncology, Stem Cell Transplantation, or Genomics/Proteomics/Nanotechnology. The program makes use of extensive mechanisms of evaluation by trainees, program steering committee, laboratory mentors, and internal and external advisors in order to address important areas for change and improvement.